Almost Perfect Life
by ravenschickie23
Summary: this is about nathan and haley and they go to a boarding school and all. it is naley has som BL and PJ COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

"We could get in trouble for this if we get caught." Haley laughed kissing Nathan.  
  
"Yea so sneaking around is half the fun."  
  
"Good point." she said kissing him again  
  
Haley and Nathan were the cutest couple at St. Augustine Academy and everyone knew it. No guy would ever try to get with Haley or anything, even if they were drunk, because they all were all afraid of Nathan and the girls wouldn't do anything with Nathan because they were afraid of Haley. Haley and Nathan loved their lives they had great friends, they were popular, Nate was the captain of the basketball team and Haley was cheerleading captain, and they were in love. There were a couple of things that they hated about their life. Their parents shipped them off to boarding school, and they never saw them and they had to be in their rooms by nine at school, ten on weekends. Their lives might seem perfect to those looking in but they weren't there was only one part of their life that was perfect, each other.  
  
"I have to go Nate." Haley said after ending the make out session they just had.  
  
"Why?" he complained.  
  
"Because I have a test first period tomorrow and I have to study because if I fail my parents will flip and give me the 'we're not paying all of this money for you to fail' speech even though they aren't even apart of my life."  
  
"Fine but you owe me."  
  
"Ok." She kissed him and ran quietly back to her room. 


	2. chapter 2

**the next day at lunch**  
  
"So how was your test?"   
  
"Easy. Ya know how I owe you?"   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well we are going to a party tonight."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yea. I was talking to my sister and she said that there is a party at her friend's house."  
  
"How are we going to get to stay there?"  
  
"Well Kelly doesn't go here and I'm telling Sr Barbra that she is sick and you are taking me because I can't drive  
  
"Well how do you know that your little plan will work James?"  
  
"Sr already said that we can go. Luke, Jake, Peyton, and Brook are trying to meet us if they can."  
  
"This will be fun!"  
  
"Well I have to go to my next class then pick out what I'm going to wear. What am I going to wear!?"  
  
Nathan laughed as he watch his girlfriend run off in a panic. He then got up to go to the gym. When he got there he saw Tim, Lucas and Jake already there.   
  
"Hey guys." Nate said walking over to where his friends were.  
  
"Hey Nate. What are you up to?" Luke asked.  
  
"Nothing I don't have any other class and I just found out that Haley's sister is sick and I have to take her to see her."  
  
"Aw that sucks! Her sister is hot!" Tim said as the other three guys laughed. "What are you guys laughing at?"   
  
"Nothing Tim...nothing at all." Jake laughed. "Well I have to go find Peyton to see what we are doing tonight."  
  
"Yea I have to go find Brook." Luke said as him ans Jake went to find their girlfriends.  
  
"So it looks we are the only two left." Tim said.  
  
"Nope you are the only one left I have to go get ready to leave to take Haley to see her sick sister." Nathan laughed as he went to his room.  
  
Haley was in chem with Brook and Peyton. They had a study since their chem teacher was sick today. The three girls sat and talked until the saw Luke and Jake standing outside the class room.   
  
"Excuse me Mrs. Harper Peyton doesn't feel good so could Haley and I take her to her room so she can lay down since we aren't doing anything in this class today?" Brook asked.  
  
"What ah yea sure just make sure she is okay." Mrs. Harper said to Brook.   
  
"We will. Thank you."   
  
All three girls got up and walked out of the room.   
  
"Hey guys."   
  
"Hey so how are we getting to this party tonight?" Jake asked once they were in Peyton's room  
  
"We could say that...I have an idea." Brook said getting up and walking towards Sr Barbra's office.   
  
"Sr. Barbra we just found out that Kelly is sick and we are very sad about this and we were wondering if we could go see her and help Haley take care of her sister."  
  
"Well I guess that would be okay since you don't have classes tomorrow but I want you four back on Sunday. Haley you can come back when your sister is feeling better."  
  
"Thank you Sr." Brook and Haley said as they all left the room and went to get ready for that night. 


	3. chapter 3

After Haley got all of her stuff ready she went down to Nathan's room. She walked in and saw him laying on his bed with his head phones on.   
  
"Hey babe." she said walking over and sitting next to him.  
  
"Hey!" he replied taking off his head phones. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"   
  
"Yea. Brook Peyton and I have chem and we told the sub that Peyton didn't feel good so we took her to her room."  
  
"Really?" he laughed.  
  
"Well actually we went to talk to Sr. B. And Peyton, Brook, Luke and Jake are coming until Sunday and we can stay as long as we need to."  
  
"Oh." he laughed again.  
  
"Yup so we are leaving in a half an hour. Meet me at your car I'm going to go get ready." she said walking out of the room.  
  
Half an hour later Nathan and Haley met out at his car. They put all of their stuff in the car and were about t o drive away when they saw Peyton, Brook, Luke and Jake walking towards the car.   
  
"Hey guys where are we staying when we get there?" Luke asked as Nathan rolled down the window.  
  
"My rents have a house where my sister stays cause it is close to here school."  
  
"Cool so we'll see ya there."  
  
They all said good bye and headed towards their destination.   
  
"Hay Hales!!!!" Kelly said when she saw her sister get out of the car.  
  
"Hey Kel!!" Haley said hugging her sister.  
  
" Luke, Brook, Jake and Peyton are coming, they are on their way the left a lil while after we did."  
  
"Luke is coming!?" Kelly's face lit up at the sound of Luke's name.  
  
"Yes with his girlfriend who he loves very much."  
  
"Your brother has a girlfriend?" Kelly asked Nathan who wrapped his arms tightly around Haley's waist.   
  
"Yea sorry to burst your bubble there Kelly." Nathan said answering Kelly's question.   
  
"Who is he dating?"  
  
"Brook"   
  
"Oh my god! Brook and Luke!? I thought she hated him!"  
  
"Where have you been?! I told you all of this!"  
  
"You did? It must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Yea well Nathan and I are going up to my room." Haley said pulling Nathan up to the house and then up to her room.   
  
"So this is your room?" Nathan smirked. Haley rolled her eyes and kissed him  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. chapter 4

They had moved over to the bed when the rest of the gang came in.   
  
"Remind me never to drive in a car with Brook for long periods of time, she talks to much." Luke said as everyone else laughed and Brook slapped his arm.  
  
"Yea yea go pick your rooms." Haley said rolling her eyes. "Oh and Luke never ride in a car with Brook for long periods again." sh laughed as they all walked out of her room.  
  
"So where were we?" Nathan asked kissing Haley again.  
  
"Haley is Luke here yet?" Kelly asked as she walked into her sisters room. "Was I interrupting something? Oh well! Well is he!?"  
  
"You really need to lock your door." Nathan said. "Yes my brother is here with his girlfriend."  
  
"Nathan shut up I was asking Haley not you."  
  
"Yes Kelly Luke is here with his girl friend! You aren't gonna be able to hook up with him or anything."  
  
"I know I just wanted to say hi that's all." she said innocently.  
  
"Ok well you can leave now."   
  
"Fine! I'm leaving go back to making out with your boyfriend!"  
  
Kelly walked out and Haley got up and locked her door.  
  
"She is up to something."  
  
"Isn't she always up to something?"   
  
"Most of the time." she laughed and kissed Nathan. "Don't worry I locked the door."  
  
"Good." he laughed then he felt his phone vibrate.  
  
"Aren't you gonna answer that?"   
  
"Answer what?"  
  
"Your phone I can feel it vibrating." Haley laughed.   
  
"What phone? I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Ok! Just turn it off! Its tickling me!"  
  
"Fine!"he said as he turned off and kissed Haley again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**In Luke's room**  
  
"Hey gorgeous!!" Kelly said walking up to Luke and hugging him.  
  
"Hey Kelly."  
  
"So Luke I didn't know that you were coming I thought that it was just going to be me, Hales and Nathan. I haven't seen you in a while! What have you been up to? We so need to hang out more."   
  
"Kelly breath!" he laughed.  
  
She laughed also. Then Brook came into the room.  
  
"Luke I wanna go swimming! Come with me they have a hot tub here!"  
  
"BROOK!" Kelly said running over to Brook and hugging her.  
  
"Hey Kelly! OH MY GOD! I haven't seen you in forever!"  
  
"I know! I was just telling Luke the same thing!"  
  
"Well I think that we should all go in the hot tub!"  
  
"Let me get changed and you can meet me down there."  
  
"Ok."   
  
Kelly left and they all got changed to go to the hot tub.  
  
When they got there they found Nathan and Haley making out in the hot tub.   
  
"Looks like we had the same idea." Brook laughed as they headed towards the hot tub. 


	5. chapter 5

"Hello??"Kelly said tapping Nathan and Haley on the head.  
  
"Oh hey when did you get here?" Nate asked pulling away from Haley and realizing the other people in the room.   
  
"A couple of minutes ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I'm going to go beck to my room I have to find out what I'm wearing to the party and I'm turning into a prune."  
  
"The party isn't for like another hour."  
  
"Yea? Your point is? I have no idea what I'm going to wear!"  
  
"Its gonna take you an hour to get ready?" Luke asked.  
  
"Your dating Brook and your asking me about taking so long to get ready? Geez!"   
  
"I think I'm gonna go get ready also." Brook said getting out of the hot tub."Hales come help me pick out what I wanna wear?"  
  
"Surly"   
  
Both girls left the room leaving Nathan and Luke alone with Kelly.   
  
"So Kelly why aren't you getting ready also?" Nathan asked knowing that Kelly was up to something and the fact that she is in love with Luke.  
  
"I already know what I'm wearing. I just got a new outfit and noone has seen it so I'm going to wear that."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"So Luke how have you been lately?"   
  
"Ok. You asked me that earlier."  
  
"I did? Oh I must have forgotten."  
  
"You have been forgetting a lot of things lately." Nathan said under breath. "Luke wanna go shoot some hoops?"   
  
"Yea sure." They both got up and walked out to shoot some hoops leaving Kelly all by herself in the hot tub.  
  
"So what do you think about this skirt with this top?" Haley asked.   
  
"I like the top, different skirt though."  
  
"How about this on?"  
  
"Perfect! Nathan will be eating you up!" Brook laughed."ok now lets find me an outfit.."  
  
"How about this top and this skirt?"  
  
"Oh my god I love it! Hey where is Peyton?"   
  
"I dunno prolly with Jake."  
  
"Yea well lets go get ready."  
  
The girls went and got ready. The guys came in all sweaty after playing basketball.  
  
"Don't even think about touching me I'm all purdy and you are all sweaty. Nathan you touch me I will hurt you and you won't be getting any."  
  
"Ok! I'm hopping in the shower then."  
  
"Hurry up we are leaving in a little while."  
  
Haley went down stairs and found Brook and Peyton talking.   
  
"Peyton!!! we found you!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We didn't know where you were so we said you were with Jake."   
  
"Well you said right then."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was with Jake."   
  
"Oh! You look cute. Where did you get those jeans?"  
  
"I forget."  
  
"Oh well I am going to steal them one day."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The guys came down the stairs and saw the girls.  
  
"Damn Hales! You look wow!" was all Nathan could say."  
  
"I told you!" brook laughed along with Haley confusing everyone else.   
  
"Ok well lets go to this party!"  
  
"Kelly! We are leaving now see you at the party." Haley called up to her sister as they walked out the door to go to the party. They then drove to the party and by the time they got there they could hear the music down the block and see the people on the lawn of the house.  
  
"Let the party begin!" Brook yelled as the walked into the party.  
  
~*~*~ hopw ya liked   
  
here are the girls outfits:  
  
haley:EzCode Parsing Error:=store.alloy.com/catalog/b...RENT=10007 [/link]  
  
EzCode Parsing Error:=store.alloy.com/catalog/b...RENT=10013 [  
  
brook:EzCode Parsing Error:=store.alloy.com/catalog/b...RENT=10007 [/link]EzCode Parsing Error:=store.alloy.com/catalog/b...RENT=10013 [  
  
peyton:EzCode Parsing Error:=store.alloy.com/catalog/b...T=JEANS_PD [store.alloy.com/catalog/browse/productview.asp?PRODUCT_ID=19024&PARENT=1007&PARENT=10016 


	6. chapter 6

"This is going to be fun! I haven't been to a party in like forever!" Brook said.  
  
"Brook you were at a party two weeks ago." Luke said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.   
  
"I know that was soooooo long ago."  
  
"Fourteen days that's it." Luke laughed.  
  
They all walked into the kitchen to get a drink. When they got there they found Kelly.  
  
"Hey Kelly when did you get here?"   
  
"Just now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea well anyone wanna play I never?"   
  
"What"?! I never?! Where?!" Brook said as everyone else laughed.  
  
"Brook are you high or something?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Nope not right now! So where is this game of I never being held?!"  
  
"Here."Kelly said."here Brook you start."  
  
"Ok. I've never cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend."  
  
Peyton and some people they didn't know drank up.  
  
"What?" Jake asked confused.  
  
"Not on you some guy I dated like freshman year."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Next it was Haley's turn. "I've never tried to steal my best friend's boyfriend." she said glaring at Kelly.   
  
Kelly took her shot and sent her sister a look that could kill, well if looks could kill.  
  
The game went on for a little while and by the end the whole gang was drunk and surprisingly no fights had broken out.  
  
"Naaaaathan! I wanna go home!" Haley said pulling Nathan towards the door.  
  
"Put we just got here."  
  
"But I wanna go home and get in the hot tub..."   
  
"O0o." Nathan smirked "all of a sudden I want to go home to."   
  
"Ok! Good well I'm gonna tell Luke and Peyton and Jake and Brook that we are leaving. I'll be right back don't miss me too much while I'm goooooooone!"   
  
Haley came back a couple minutes later. "MIIIIIISSS MEEEEEE?" Haley asked jumping into Nathan's arms.  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
"Well you are going to have to learn how to get along with out me sometime I mean I can't be around you twenty-four seven!"  
  
"Why not?! I like the sound of being around you twenty~four seven." he said as the drove back to Haley's house.  
  
"Well it would never be able to happen cause then you would have to be in aaaaaaaalllll of my classes and you just aren't that smart!"   
  
"Oh thanks Hales. I feel so loved!"  
  
"Well you should cause I do love you."  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
The One, The Only, The Easily Amused   
  
Caitie 


	7. chapter 7

Nathan and Haley were in a heated make out session when someone came into the house. "Hales!" Kelly called to her sister. At first they just ignored her and kept making out but then she came into the room where Nathan and Haley were.  
  
"Haley." Kelly cried.  
  
"Kelly what's wrong?" Haley asked seeing her sister's tear stained face.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yea, sure." Haley said walking out if the room with her sister mouthing 'sorry' to Nathan as she left. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Jason broke up with me at the party."   
  
"Didn't you two break up like two months ago?"  
  
"Yea but we got back together."   
  
"Oh. Well why don't you go rent some movies and get some ben and jerry's and if I'm awake when you get back I'll watch them with you."  
  
"Oh ok." she said as she got her keys and walked out the door.  
  
Haley walked back into her room and found Nathan sitting on her bad watching tv.  
  
"She is up to something." Haley said as she laid down next to Nathan.   
  
"What she do now?"  
  
"She said that Jason broke up with her."   
  
"Yea so?" Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Haley? Hey this is Jason."  
  
"Oh hey Jay what's up?"  
  
"Is Kelly there? She broke up with me at the party for no reason at all."  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Sorry jay." Haley said hanging up the phone.  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was jason and he said that Kelly broke up with him at the party for no reason at all."  
  
"That's weird, she always has a reason for everything."  
  
"I know. Something fishy is going on." just then Brook and Lucas came in.   
  
"Hey Hales have you seen Kelly? I saw her leave the party crying."  
  
"Yea she just went to rent movies. She told me that her boyfriend broke up with her and then he called wanting to talk to her and he said that he broke up with her."  
  
"That's weird."   
  
"Oh brook can you watch movies with her when she comes back..I don't wanna."  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"Ok well I'm gonna go to her room and see if I can find out what she is up to."  
  
Haley then went to her sister's room and then found something of her sisters. She looked inside and found a piece of paper she opened ir up and read it. After she read it her mouth dropped open. 


	8. chapter 8

Haley walked into her sister's room and found a piece of paper that looked like a note, or a conversation that Kelly had with someone. At first she thought it was just a note but then she realized that there were two different pen colors.   
  
(k=kelly, kf=kelly's friend)   
  
ik: My sister and her really hott boyfriend are coming this weekend.  
  
kf: Is this the boi that u like?  
  
k: yea. But my sis thinks that I like his brother so I'm have to be careful around her  
  
kf: yea. You don't want them to find out that you are trying to steal your sister's boyfriend. But there is a problem, what about jason?  
  
k: Yea well I was gonna break ^ with him nywayz so I'll break ^ w/ him at the party and say he broke ^ wit me.  
  
kf: Good idea, now how you gonna get this guy in your bed?  
  
k: Not sure yet. But I have 2 make sure that Haley doesn't find out.  
  
kf: If she did that would not be good! Bells gonna ring well talk at lunch/i  
  
'I'm going to kill her!' Haley thought as she ran to her room where she found Nathan watching tv.   
  
"Hey babe ya find anything?"  
  
"Yea. Read this!" she handed Nathan the note and he read it.  
  
"So she likes me not Luke?"   
  
"Yup. But she isn't gonna get you cause you are mine! Common lets go tell Brook."  
  
"Ok."   
  
they walked down stairs and showed Brook what Haley had found.  
  
"Oh my god! She likes Nate?! That's not good. We are gonna have to make sure she stays far away from Nate and Luke." Brook said after she read the note.  
  
"Watcha talking about?" Peyton asked as she came into the house and over to where her friends were.  
  
"This." Haley said handing Peyton the note.  
  
"Wow! I always knew that she liked Luke but I never thought that she liked Nate."   
  
"Yea we should keep her far away from all three of the guys until I come with a plan." 


	9. chapter 9

"What can we do until we come up with something to do?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Hmm we could I dunno? Well its like 2 in the morning now so we could go to bed."  
  
"I like that idea." Nathan yawned.  
  
"Well then let's go to bed. Tomorrow we are going to the mall."  
  
"We are?" brook asked confused.  
  
"Yep, I was gonna say the movies but it gets dark in there and I don't trust her in the dark with my boyfriend who she likes."  
  
"Oh so you don't trust me? That hurts Hales." Nathan said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I never said that I said I don't trust her. Unless you got a sex change in the last 5 hours that you didn't tell me about."  
  
"Did not need to hear that!" brook yelled as she ran and brought Lucas up to their room.   
  
"Come on Nate lets go to bed." Haley said pulling Nathan up the steps. "Night guys!" she yelled to the people who stayed downstairs. They then went to bed. When they all woke up and got ready to go to the mall it was about eleven o'clock.  
  
"C'mon people! We are wasting serious shopping time here!" brook said as they walked out the door.  
  
"Brook chill it's eleven o'clock the mall just opened like half an hour ago."  
  
"Yea! I could have bought like a thousand things already."  
  
"Babe you need to chill!" Luke said putting his arm around her shoulders as they got into the car. "Ow!" Luke said after being hit in the stomach by Brook's flying arm.   
  
"That's what you get for telling me to chill."  
  
"Haha!" Nate said as he got in the drivers seat, far away from brook who was all the way in the back.  
  
Kelly was about to sit up front but then Haley said, "Kelly can I sit next to my boyfriend? I like to annoy him while he is driving. And he is a crazy driver I wouldn't want you to get hurt sitting up front and all."  
  
"I'll be find."   
  
"Hales where did you put my cd case?" Nathan asked seeing Haley's plan failing.  
  
"Um under the seat."   
  
"Not there I just checked."  
  
"Here lemme see." Haley said walking over to the front seat of the car, "excuse me Kelly. Here it is, you didn't look very hard." Haley said sitting down in the passenger seat.  
  
"I guess not. Ah Kelly are you gonna get in the car or are we going to have to wait for you for another hour?"   
  
"I'm coming chill."  
  
Once Kelly got into the car the drove off towards the mall. 


	10. chappy 10

The whole time the gang was at the mall Kelly was always around Nathan or Luke, and Haley and Brook did notice. When ever one of them saw Kelly around one of the guys they would do something to get her away. After a while they all split up and Kelly met with some friends that she saw at the mall, the same friend that she had the conversation in the note with.   
  
**Nathan and Haley**  
  
"she has been like glued to your side! I can't believe that my own sister would try to steal my boyfriend! This was supposed to be a weekend where I could get away from school and hang out with my boyfriend, my friends and my sister, but then I had to find out that my sister likes my boyfriend and wants to steal him from me, this is so annoying!"   
  
"Hales you know she won't be able to do anything to steal me from you, I love you too much."  
  
"I know it just makes me mad that my sister is trying to steal my boyfriend."  
  
**Brook and Lucas**   
  
"Kelly is starting to piss me off!"  
  
"Yea she is like stalking me and Nathan."  
  
"Not only that but she is trying to steal Nate from Haley and they are really in love you can tell. But anyways they are sisters and she is trying to steal her sister's boyfriend how gross is that."  
  
"Yea but we all know that Nathan will never do anything to hurt Hales."  
  
"Yea but still Kelly is related to Hales its just not right!"  
  
"I know but Nate is too in love with Haley to let any other person come in between of then."   
  
"And she is my best friend! All day all I hear is "Lukie this! And Lukie that! She isn't allowed to call you Lukie! And she is my best friend and you are my boyfriend. And that is like one of the number one rules of friendship! You never do anything with best friend's boyfriend!"   
  
"If I hear her or anyone call me Lukie one more time I'm gonna beat their face in!"   
  
"Even me?"  
  
"No, your face is to pretty."  
  
"Aw! Aren't you cute Lukie!" Brook said as she kissed him.  
  
**Kelly and Nicole(kelly's friend)**   
  
"So have you gotten to Nathan yet?"  
  
"No, every time I've gotten a chance to get close to him Haley interrupts. Like when we were getting in the car to come here Nathan was driving and I went to get in the passenger's side and Haley asked if she could sit there and I said no. then Nathan asked Haley where she put his cd case and she went to look for it in the front seat then she fount it and just sat in the passengers seat.."  
  
"That sucks so what are you going to do?"  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Everyone except Kelly had met back at the food court.  
  
"Hey where is my oh so wonderful sister?" Haley asked sarcastically.  
  
"I haven't seen her since before we all split up I'll call her cell." brook said.  
  
"Hey Kelly...yea we are all leaving. Do you need a ride home?...ok meet us at the car in five minutes and don't be late or we will leave without you...you don't think I'm serious? Have I ever lied to you?...ah huh...ok...see ya in five minutes." brooks aid as she hung up the phone. "If she ain't at the car in five minutes we can leave without her."  
  
"Let's go the faster we get there the faster the five minutes will be over." Haley said as they all headed to the car. They got there and unfortunately Kelly was there in less then five minutes.   
  
"We call back seat!" Haley yelled pulling Nathan into the back seat of the car with her. "Here Luke you can drive." she tossed him the keys as they all got in.  
  
"Guys no PDA back there." Kelly said as she sat down next to Peyton.  
  
"Why not? Everyone else is use to it and you are just mad that you don't have a boyfriend." Haley said starting to make out with Nathan. "Oh yea, and it's Nathan's car so he can do what he wants to." Haley said going back to the make out session she had started with Nathan.  
  
When they got home Kelly practically ran into the house and up to her room. The rest of the gang went inside and were watching a basketball game on tv when Kelly came downstairs.   
  
"Ah Natie I need your help upstairs can you please come and help me." Kelly asked.  
  
"Um no I'm kind of busy right now."  
  
"Please! I really need your help it will just take five seconds."   
  
"If it takes any longer I'll leave...I'll be counting." he then walked upstairs with Kelly who was smiling at her plan.  
  
"I'm gonna go follow them, because I don't trust her one bit!"  
  
Nathan and Kelly were in her room "so what did you need my help with?" Nathan asked, anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh I needed help putting this box up in my closet and it is really heavy."  
  
"Ok." Nathan said lifting the box up into the closet.  
  
"Thanks Natie! Oh you got something on your shirt." she said wiping something off her shoulder.   
  
"Yea. Is there anything else? I've been up here for more then five seconds."  
  
"Yea, this." she said kissing Nathan not knowing that Haley had seen the entire thing. As soon as kelly's lips landed on his he pushed her away. "I'm dating your sister! How could you think for one second that I would ever cheat on her? I love her! Does this mean nothing to you?! Kelly you have some problems if you think that I would ever leave her for her own sister."  
  
Haley then came running into the room and slapped her sister. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM! BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME AS MAD AS THE FACT THAT YOU ARE MY SISTER AND YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND FROM ME! OH AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING TO LUCAS, BECAUSE HE AND BROOK ARE IN LOVE! IF I HEAR THAT YOU DO ANY THING TO HURT EITHER OF THEM OR THEIR RELATIONSHIP I WILL KILL YOU!"   
  
Haley then ran out of the room and into hers with Nathan close behind.  
  
"Hales you do know that I didn't do anything and that I would never do anything to hurt you."   
  
"I know I saw the whole thing. I'm just really mad at her and I wanna go home."   
  
"Tomorrow is Sunday and it'll take us about an hour or two to get home so we can leave late tomorrow night and see if we can get out of going to class on Monday."   
  
"Ok." Haley yawned.   
  
"Come on lets go to sleep. I love you Hales, more then anything in this world." Nathan said wrapping his arms protectively around his Haley.  
  
"I love you too Nate, more then life itself." Haley said as she drifted to sleep in Nathan's strong protective arms. 


	11. chapter 11

Haley woke up still in Nathan's strong arms. She smiled to herself knowing that hadn't done anything with Kelly. 'He loves you too much to cheat on you.' she thought to herself as she felt the bed shift a little. She looked up and saw Nathan waking up.  
  
"Good morning." she said kissing him.  
  
"Morning, how long have you been up for?"  
  
"Just woke up."   
  
"So what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Anything that doesn't involve a person named Kelly James."  
  
"I agree so do you wanna go see a movie??"   
  
"Sure, lets go wake up the others."  
  
"Ok."   
  
The both got up and ready to go to the movies then to wake the others up.  
  
"Rise and shine!" Haley yelled as she walked into Brook and Lucas' room, and opening the drapes to let the sun come in.  
  
"Ahh! Why did you have to do that!? I'm going back to sleep!" Brook complained.   
  
"No you're not. We are all going to the movies."  
  
"Can I come?" Kelly asked as she walked past the door.  
  
"NO! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TRY TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND AND THEN THE NEXT DAY FORGIVE YOU AND LET YOU HANG OUT WITH ME AND MY BOYFRIEND?! I DON'T THINK SO!" Haley yelled at her sister.  
  
"So I guess she did try to get you into her bed?" Brook asked as she got up. She was now wide awake because of Haley screaming.   
  
"Unfortunately." Nate replied.  
  
"What's going on?" Peyton asked and she and Jake walked into the room, "We heard Haley screaming."  
  
"Short version, Kelly tried to get Nathan into bed."   
  
"Oh! Well then that's not good."   
  
"Yea but tried is the key word. Nathan yelled at her." Haley replied.  
  
"Then Haley came and like bit off her head!" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Yup. So let's go ya'll we are going to the movies." Haley said as she started to walk downstairs followed by Nathan, Peyton and Jake, who were already ready. 


	12. chapter 12

"Brook!! Lets go! You look fine!" Lucas said to his girlfriend who was still doing her makeup.  
  
"Would you chill! I'm almost done. Ok! Lets go!"  
  
They got to the movies and couldn't decide what to see.  
  
"I wanna see The Prince and Me." Haley said.  
  
"NO! NO chick flicks!" Nathan said waving his hands in the air.  
  
"I said I wanna see it just because we go doesn't mean I'm gonna watch it." she said to Nathan.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Lets go see Secret Window! Johnny Depp is so hott!" Brook shreiked.  
  
"No he ain't!" Haley said   
  
"Um yea he is!"  
  
"Nope! I win!"   
  
"Yes and how do you win?"  
  
"Because I rock and I said so and I'm me!"  
  
"Suuuuuure!"  
  
"Ok well I think Secret Window looks good so we are going to see it." Haley said dragging the rest of them into the movie theater. They bought the tickets and all got seats. When the movie had started Nathan and Haley had already started to make out, Brook's eyes was glued to Johnny Depp and Lucas was trying to make out with Brook but she would only kiss him when johnny was on the screen, and Lucas wasn't very happy about that.   
  
"Oh my god! That was a great movie!" brook said as they walked to the car.  
  
"Um yea sure! What happened?" Haley and Nathan laughed.  
  
"so how was the movie Luke?" Nate asked.'  
  
"Shut up Nate."   
  
"Aw! Your no fun big brother!" Nate laughed.  
  
"So what do you all wanna do? Cause it is only two thirty." Haley asked  
  
"What can we do?" Brook asked as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's Kelly."  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
"Um I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with my friends and I'm not gonna be back until around eleven tonight."   
  
"Oh well we are prolly gonna leave before then cause we have school tomorrow C`ya." Brook said as she closed her phone. "Well we can go home and hang out cause Kelly ain't gonna be home till eleven. She just called."  
  
"Ok then home it is!" Haley said as they all piled into the car and headed home. 


	13. chapter 13

When they got home they all went outside and sat by the pool. They were all talking when Nathan got an idea. He whispered something to Luke who whispered something to Jake. Then they got up and picked Haley Peyton and Brook up and walked over to the side of the pool.  
  
"What are you doing?" Haley asked as Nathan picked her up.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If you drop me in the pool I will hurt you!"  
  
"Now would I ever do that to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your right!" Nathan said as he dropped Haley into the pool and Jake and Luke did the same.  
  
"NATHAN SCOTT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU JUST DID THAT! I AM SOOOO GONNA GET YOU BACK!!" Haley yelled as she got out of the pool and started to chase Nathan.  
  
"You're never gonna be able to do anything to me!" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Wanna bet?"   
  
"Not really."   
  
"That's what I thought!"   
  
"Well you'd probably say something like you would never kiss me again."  
  
"You're a smart one!"   
  
Nathan was now walking backward and in circles. Haley was walking after him and made him fall into the pool.  
  
"Haha!" Haley laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Peyton asked as she and brook pushed Haley into the pool. When she came up to the top Nathan dunked her again. She came back up and jumped on Nathan. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then Luke came up behind Nathan Haley pulled away needing to breath. He put his finger up to his mouth signaling for her to be quiet. She smiled and laughed as Luke pushed Nathan under water. Nathan, who still had his hands on Haley's waist pulled her under with him.  
  
"Oops!" Nathan said as he came up."I didn't mean to pull you under with me."   
  
They all got changed into bathing suits and spent the rest of the day in the pool. Around ten o'clock, they all went inside and packed up their stuff and got it all in the cars. They left the house by quarter of eleven.   
  
"So that was an eventful weekend!" Nathan laughed as they pulled away from the house.   
  
"Please never remind me of anything that has to so with Kelly and this week end ever again!" Haley said.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Good ."  
  
"You look tired why don't you try to sleep?"  
  
"I'll try." Haley put the seat back and laid down. She turned and faced Nathan. She sat there and did nothing but stare at him and think to herself 'God! He is so wonderful! What did I do to deserve someone like him?'  
  
"Whatcha lookin at?" Nathan asked as he saw her looking at him.  
  
"My wonderful boyfriend."  
  
"He's only wonderful?"  
  
"Nope he's amazing, and he has a great bod." she laughed.   
  
Nathan smiled at his girlfriend. "Well I do have a great body."  
  
"Cocky?"  
  
"You know it! But you still love me anyways."  
  
"Really? I love you? I never knew that!"   
  
"Really? Then why do you say it to me everyday?" Nathan laughed.  
  
"I don't know? Maybe I'm in a trance!" Haley laughed back.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
they joked the whole ride home. Before they knew it they were back at school. They got out of the car and found the others right next to them.   
  
"You guys bring our stuff back to our rooms and we will talk to Sr. Barbra."  
  
Haley said as Peyton and Brook walked into the school along with herself.  
  
"Why do we always get to carry everything?" Luke asked as the girls walked away.  
  
"Because we are their boyfriends." Jake replied.  
  
They girls walked into the dorms and found Sr Barbra walking around to make sure everyone was in their room.  
  
"Hello girls. Haley how is your sister?"  
  
"She is better. We were wondering if we can stay in our rooms tomorrow and get some rest instead of going to classes because we were running around all weekend helping my sister and it is late now." Haley asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure girls that would be fine."  
  
"Thank you sister. Well we will go tell Nathan, Lucas and Jake then we will go to sleep."  
  
"Ok I will tell your teachers that you will not be in class tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you sister. Good night." Haley said as they walked back to the cars. When they got there the boys were coming up with their last bags.   
  
"We don't have to go to classes tomorrow." Haley said as they met up with the guys.   
  
"Ok."  
  
When Nathan and Haley got to Haley's room Nathan dropped Haley's bag and fell onto the bed. "I am beat!" Nathan yawned.  
  
"Aw! Poor baby! Well maybe you should go to your room and sleep then you can come here tomorrow since we don't have to go to class."  
  
"Well then the sooner I go to sleep the sooner I will be in here tomorrow." Nathan laughed as he got up and walked to the door. "Night babe." he said kissing Haley.  
  
"Night Nate. I love you."  
  
"Love you too." 


	14. chapter 14

The next morning as soon as Nathan woke up he went to Haley's room where he found her asleep still. He got into her bed and wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hales! Its time to get up." Nathan whispered.  
  
Haley did not wake up so Nathan kissed her. Nathan was about to pull away from Haley when she kissed him back.   
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty."  
  
"Morning prince charming." Haley said kissing Nathan again.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Brook and Peyton came into Haley's room.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Brook I just woke up get out of my room!"  
  
"Why? If I have to leave then why doesn't lover boy?"  
  
"Because he is my boyfriend and I kind of want to make out with him right now so why don't you go find your boyfriend? Peyton also."  
  
"You are no fun Hales! All I wanted to do was hang out with my bestest friend and all you want to do is make out with your boyfriend?"   
  
"Can you blame her?" Nathan said.  
  
"Good bye Brook. Good bye Peyton." Haley waved.  
  
"Bye. Come on Brook lets leave the love birds alone and go find our men!"  
  
"Lukie here I come!" Brook said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Lukie?" Nathan laughed. "Oh he is not gonna hear the end of this one!"  
  
"Do you wanna torture your brother or stay here with me?"  
  
"Um I think I'll stay here!"  
  
"That's what I thought." she said pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lukie! Wake up!" Brook said as she walked into his room.  
  
"I'm already up babe." Luke said coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.  
  
"I can see that Lukie."  
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"Aw why not Luke?"   
  
"Because it sounds like I'm a little baby. And if the guys ever heard you call me that then they would torture me forever."  
  
"You are no fun. And you are gonna be tortured forever now."  
  
"Brook?"  
  
"I said something about you and I called you Lukie and Nate was there."   
  
"Brook!"  
  
Brook said nothing and just laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You may either wanna put on some pants or pick up your towel."  
  
"Hey it ain't anything you haven't seen before." Luke said picking up his towel.  
  
"Yea I know but what would you do if someone walked in?" she asked walking closer to Lucas.   
  
"I'd be kinda embarrassed." he said walking closer to Brook.  
  
"Oh yea?"   
  
"Yea" he said pulling her into a kiss while leading her over to his bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton walked into Jake's room and found him asleep in his bed. She didn't have the heart to wake him so she walked over to his bed and laid down next to him. When Jake felt someone else in his bed he woke up. He opened his eyes and found Peyton. He closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist as they both fell back asleep. 


	15. chapter 15

After making out for a while Haley pulled away from Nathan.  
  
"My life is perfect." Haley smiled, "Well almost, the only thing that isn't is my family. I never get to see my parents, but that doesn't really bother me because we never saw them growing up and they are rich and must always be doing stuff with money and they must be seen everywhere. And my sister is a slut who wants my boyfriend. But other then that my life is perfect. I have a wonderful boyfriend who I love more then life itself, great friends, and.."Haley was then cut off by her phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Hales its Caleb."  
  
"Hey! How are you I haven't talked to you in a while."  
  
"Good. I called you this weekend but you weren't there."  
  
"Yea we went to see Kelly."   
  
"What was she up to now?"  
  
"Well ya know how she liked Luke? Well she tried to steal my boyfriend, Nate."  
  
"Hales I know your boyfriend. Well anyways I'm gonna be in town this weekend so ya wanna get together? Maybe go to a club or two? Nate can come too."  
  
"I'd love to but I'll have to talk to the principal. I'll call you when I found out."  
  
"Ok bye Hales I love ya."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Who was it?" Nathan asked kissing her shoulder.  
  
"My brother."  
  
"Oh and what did he want?"  
  
"We might be going to a club this week end."  
  
"Cool." He said as they started to make out again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey." Luke said as Brook woke up in his arms.  
  
"Hey. How long have you been up for?"  
  
"Not long, and I didn't wanna wake you up cause you looked so beautiful and happy."  
  
"Well of course I looked happy, I was in your arms and I'm always beautiful."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"You are so sweet!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton woke up found a pair of arms around her. She looked over and saw Jake sleeping.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!"  
  
"Hey" he yawned.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So what do you wanna do?"   
  
"Well I'm hungry you wanna see if the others want to go get lunch?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I think we should call them first cause earlier when me and Brook went to see Haley, she and Nate were making out."  
  
"Good idea." he said kissing her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan and Haley were still making out but things were getting a little heated when the phone rang...again.  
  
"Again!" Nathan groaned. "Do you have to answer it?"  
  
"Yes, iit could be important."  
  
"Yea or it could just be like Brook calling to see if you wanna go shopping."  
  
"Hello?" Haley laughed   
  
"Hey Hales. Do you and Nate wanna go out to lunch?" Peyton asked.  
  
"Yea sure. We'll meet you in ten minutes."  
  
"Ok see ya then."  
  
"Who are we meeting in ten minutes?"  
  
"Jake and Peyt, and maybe Brook and Luke."   
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes I'm hungry now lets go."she said trying to get up off the bed but Nathan wouldn't let go of her. "Nate let gooo! I'm hungry!"  
  
"No! You are my Haley and I don't wanna let you leave!" he said in a voice that made him sound as if he were four.  
  
"Well to bad! I'm hungry and if you don't let go of me I'll never kiss you again."   
  
"Fine!" Nate said letting go of her.   
  
Haley got changed and then they went to meet the others.   
  
"You know that even if you didn't let go of me I still would kiss you because I can't go without kissing you."  
  
"I knew it!" Nathan laughed as they met up with the other four. 


	16. chapter 16

"Wow! Nathan knows something!"Lucas laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Lukie!" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Brook!"  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault that he was in the room when I called you Lukie!"  
  
"Now this is gonna haunt me for the rest of..."  
  
"Forever!" Nathan said cutting Luke off.  
  
"Thanks a lot babe." Luke said kissing the top of Brook's head.  
  
"Any time boy friend!"  
  
"Lets go eat! I'm starving!" Haley said pulling Nathan out of the door.  
  
The gang walked out to the car where they found Tim.   
  
"Hey guys!"   
  
"Hey Tim, don't you have class?" Haley asked.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"We don't have to go today because we had to spend the whole weekend taking care of my sister." Haley said mentioning her Kelly with an angry tone. Nathan noticing the tone in her voice squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead, making her smile.   
  
"Oh that's right! Your sis was sick! How is she?"   
  
"Tim my sister is a slut!"  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Tim she hit on Nathan while we were there, she tried to kiss him."  
  
"Damn! Your lucky Nate! You didn't sick also."  
  
"Tim! My sister tried to steal my boyfriend while we were there!"  
  
"Damn! I thought she liked Luke!"   
  
Haley was about to open her mouth and scream at Tim but before she could Nate put his hand over her mouth and said,  
  
"Tim we have to go, get to class."  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"Tim! Get to class!"   
  
"Ay ay captain!"  
  
"Ow!" Nate yelled as Haley bit his hand that was still covering her mouth.  
  
"What! Your hand was over my mouth!" Haley said innocently.  
  
"Yea but you didn't have to bite me!"  
  
"Aw! Poor baby! Here let me make it better." Haley said kissing Nathan's hand. "Now lets go I want food!" they all laughed and got into Luke's car. Luke was driving and Brook was in the passengers seat, Jake and Peyton were behind them and all the way in the back were Nathan and Haley were making out.  
  
"Jeez! Do you guys do anything besides make out?" Brook asked.  
  
"Well we d..." Haley started.  
  
"No! Stop! I don't need to hear about my brother and best friend's sex life!" Luke said cutting Haley off.  
  
"Ok then." Haley laughed and went back to making out with Nathan.   
  
"Guys could you stop for like a little while we are here." Brook said as the pulled up to a dinner.  
  
"Fine!" Haley sighed as she pulled away from Nathan. "Now lets go get me some food!" 


	17. chapter 17

"Mmm! I love french toast!" Haley said as she put a fork full of french toast in her mouth.   
  
"Hales you do know that it is like one in the afternoon." Luke said.  
  
"Yea so?"   
  
"You got french toast."  
  
"Again I say yea so?"  
  
"That's a breakfast food."  
  
"Again I say yea so? French toast rocks!"   
  
"I'll never understand her!" Lucas said as the gang laughed.  
  
They all ate their lunch, well breakfast for Haley and then were on their way.   
  
"So what shall we do for the rest of the day?" Peyton asked as they were getting into the car.  
  
"Well we don't have to go to class and there is nothing going on at school so I say we hang out in someone's room and watch movies and stuff." Haley said.  
  
"I like that idea. So who's room are we gonna be in?"   
  
"I think we should go to Nate's!"   
  
"Why my room?" Nate complained.  
  
"Because I said so and I said so!" Haley laughed.  
  
"O...k.... well then I guess we are going to my room." Nathan said confused.  
  
"I think the french toast did something to Hales!" brook laughed.  
  
"Maybe!" Haley said.  
  
They all got back to school and went to Nathan's room and chilled and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon. After watching a couple of movies everyone got bored so the decided to go do something else.   
  
"Well now that they are gone." Haley said kissing Nathan.  
  
"I like that idea." Nathan said.  
  
"What idea I didn't say anything."  
  
"Yea, so?" Nathan said kissing Haley into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm hungry." Haley said pulling away from Nathan.  
  
"You are a tease ya know that Hales?"   
  
"Yup! Now lets go get me some food!" Haley laughed.  
  
"Ok ok."  
  
"I just wanna stop by my room first."  
  
"Ok babe." Nathan said kissing her as the started to walk towards Haley's room.  
  
When they got there Haley saw that she had an email. She went over to her computer and saw that it was from Kelly.  
  
Subject: sorry  
  
from: Kelly  
  
to: Haley  
  
hey Hales I'm really sorry for what I did. I know that you probably can't forgive me but I'm just letting you know that I will be coming up to see you and caleb. I'm coming up on Saturday night just thought that you would like to know.  
  
Love you, I am really really REALLY sorry.  
  
Kelly  
  
"No! She can't be coming up here!" Haley said angrily.  
  
"Who and why?"  
  
"Kelly and because she tried to steal you once and she will try again.  
  
"Why is she coming?"   
  
"She is coming to see me and caleb."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Yes it does and she said that she is really sorry. Sorry my ass! She is going to try to take you from me again!" Haley said, tears coming to her as at the thought of her sister.  
  
"Hales that will never happen, you know that." Nate said pulling Haley into his arms.  
  
"I know, its just that I don't trust her." Haley sniffled, "Can we just lay down, I'm tired and I'm not all that hungry anymore."  
  
"Sure babe." Nathan said as they walked over to Haley's bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	18. chapter 18

Haley woke up sometime in the morning to the sound of someone calling her name.  
  
"Hales, Haley wake up." Brook said  
  
"What the hell do you want? Its one in the morning." Haley said looking at her clock.  
  
"Yea and Nathan is in here."   
  
"Yea so?"   
  
"Yes Sr. Barbra is coming around checking to make sure that everyone is in their room cause she heard someone, who shall remain nameless, tim, talk about going to a party around this time tonight."   
  
"What! I'm gonna kill him! He really needs to make sure there isn't anyone around when he is talking about sneaking off to parties! Crap! I have to go now before I get caught!" Nathan said jumping up from the bed.  
  
"You were awake?" brook asked.  
  
"Yea you two are loud."  
  
"Wait Nate what are you gonna do if she sees you." Haley asked  
  
"I'll just tell her that we were watching a movie in here and we fell asleep or that you didn't feel good and you wanted me to stay with you or something."   
  
"Go with the first one about the movie that way she won't come in here and make sure I'm ok and all that shit."  
  
"Good idea. Love ya."  
  
"Love you too." Haley said as Nathan walked out of her room he was walking down the hall when Sr. Barbra called his name.  
  
"Nathan Scott what are you doing coming from Miss James' room?"   
  
"Ah we were watching a movie earlier and we all fell asleep I just woke up but her and Brook are still in there." Nathan said.  
  
"Ok Nathan well go to sleep."  
  
"Ah yes Sr." Nathan said running down towards his room.  
  
Nathan was lying in his bed but he couldn't fall asleep so he decided to go on the computer. When he got on an instant message popped up, it was from Haley.  
  
Hales: hey babe  
  
Nathan: hey couldn't sleep either?  
  
Hales: yup im bored out of my mind!  
  
Nathan: same here  
  
Hales: wanna come back here or I could come 2 ur room?  
  
Nathan: I would luv 2 but I can hear sr b yellin @ tim outside, sounds like he was tryin 2 sneak out and he got caught  
  
Hales: ha ha! Poor timmy he is gonna get in so much trouble, it is his fault tho   
  
Nathan: yup he gets into so much trouble!  
  
Hales: well I'm gonna try to go to sleep since we actually have 2 go 2 class 2morrow!...oh fun!  
  
Nathan: cya later Hales luv ya!  
  
Hales: luv u 2!   
  
Nathan was still on the computer and someone imed him  
  
WaY2hOtT: hey sexy  
  
Nathan: who are you?  
  
WaY2hOtT: a person  
  
Nathan: that's nice what's ur name n how did u know my s/n well the stupid @$$ 1 skool makes me have  
  
WaY2hOtT: I kno ppl who go to the same skool and so I kno that they make evry1 have there s/n as their first name  
  
Nathan: that's nice?  
  
WaY2hOtT: ur hott wanna hook up some time?  
  
Nathan: um no I have a girlfriend who I luv very much  
  
WaY2hOtT: Haley will never have to find out  
  
Nathan: no sorrry I luv her and would never cheat on her. how do u kno that I am w/ Haley  
  
WaY2hOtT: I have my ways  
  
Nathan: ok that is stalkerish so I'm gonna go to sleep now  
  
'Ok that was weird who the hell could that be? Hm lets see does she have a profile?' Nathan thought to himself. He clicked on WaY2hOtT's buddy profile.  
  
WaY2hOtT's buddy profile  
  
name: Kelly james  
  
location: um here at my computer?  
  
Marital status: single but not for long 3n.s.3  
  
Hobbies: wouldn't you like to kno?  
  
Favorite gadgets: well....  
  
Occupation: unfortunately I go 2 skool   
  
personal quote: I kno what I want and I always get what I want (I want n.s.)   
  
'Oh my god! She is a freaking stalker! If Haley finds out about this she will kill her sister, well that wouldn't be that bad, ok yes it would cause that would mean no Haley b/c she would be killed by her parents who like adore Kelly and would die if anything would happen to her, damn spoiled brat.' Nathan thought as he drifted to sleep thinking about Haley. 


	19. chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
it was the next day and Nathan and Haley were walking to their first period class.  
  
"Nate what's wrong?" Haley asked pulling Nathan back to life.  
  
"Huh? Oh ah something happened last night I was just thinking about it."   
  
"Oh? What happened?"   
  
'Should I tell her?' Nathan thought. 'Well maybe if I do then she will be able to get Kelly to stop or something like that.'   
  
"Ah Hales, Kelly is stalking me."  
  
"What?!" Haley asked.  
  
"I was online last night and someone im-ed me and wouldn't tell me who they were. They kept saying stuff like the wanted to hook up with me and stuff. I told her no I have a girlfriend who I love very much and I would never do that to her. She said that you would never find out and stuff like that. Then I got off and I checked to see if she had a profile and she did and that's when I found out who it was." Nathan said.  
  
"Who was it? Please tell me so I can pummel their ass." Haley said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hales it was Kelly."  
  
"What!" Haley screamed tears starting to fall.  
  
"Sh Hales, don't cry, please. You know that I would never do that to you, and your sister is crazy to think that I would ever do anything like that." Nathan said wiping away the tears that were falling down Haley's face  
  
"I know that, but she is my sister and you are my boyfriend and she...she wont stop hitting on you. I know her and she wont stop until she gets what she wants..."   
  
"Hales, she may want me but she ain't goin to get me. I love you way to much for anyone to take me away from you, no matter how hard they try."   
  
"Nate she is coming this weekend, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well right now we have to go to class but we will talk about this whole thing later, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Haley said as she wiped away the last of Haley's tears. "I love you Nate."  
  
"I love you too Hales. Now come on before we are late for class."  
  
The day past slowly but it was finally over. Nathan and Haley were in Nathan's room talking about what they were going to do this weekend when Kelly came.  
  
"Nate what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Hales. We could go out with your brother like we planned and hope Kelly doesn't show up, or we could tell her we are going to some other place and then tell her to meet us there."  
  
"I think we should, but then she'll probably show up here."  
  
"We could tell her that we are staying with Caleb and that way she will show up there and we can have him keep her there, away from us and me!"   
  
"Ok, but we better call Caleb and let him know." 


	20. chapter 20

Kelly was in her red jaguar convertible going to see Nathan, Haley and her brother. well at least that's what she claims, but she knew that wasn't the reason. The reason was she wanted Nathan and wouldn't stop until she got him.  
  
"He will be mine, that slut Haley wont be able to get him back after what I do with him. He will come back begging for more." Kelly said out loud to herself, seeing that she was the only person in the car. "People tell me that I am insane and that I will never get Nathan. Well they don't know what they are talking about! I'm not insane I just determined, I am not going to stop until I get what I want. "  
  
Nathan and Haley were driving to meet Haley's brother when they passed an accident.   
  
"Wow! That doesn't look good." Haley said. "I hope whoever was in the car is alright."  
  
"Yea. It's a nice car too. It looks like it was a jaguar, but then again it might not be seeing that it is all crashed and everything."   
  
"How do you know it looks like a jaguar?"  
  
"Well my dad owns a car dealership so I know a lot about cars and crap."  
  
"Oh! That makes sense!" Haley laughed.   
  
they got to the club and saw Caleb as soon as they got in.   
  
"Hey Caleb." Haley said hugging her brother.  
  
"Hey Hales, Nathan. Hey there is someone I would like you to meet, Hales this is my girlfriend Julie. "  
  
"Hi! Its nice to meet you!" Haley said.  
  
"You too. Come on babe lets dance."  
  
"Yea Nate lets go dance!" Haley said dragging Nathan out to the dance floor.   
  
"So I'm guessing I don't have a choice? I have to dance with you."  
  
"Yup pretty much, unless you want me to go dance with him." Haley said pointing to a guy sitting at the bar.  
  
"Ok lets go dance!"   
  
"That's what I thought!"   
  
They were hanging out at the club for a few hours and when they were finally leaving Haley's cell phone rang.  
  
"It's like two in the morning what would someone be calling me now for?" Haley asked. "Hello?...yes...what!...is she ok?...um yes I'll be there soon."  
  
"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Kelly, she was in a car crash we have to go see her."  
  
"Is she ok?" Caleb asked.  
  
"They didn't say they just said get to the hospital and now."   
  
"Ok come on lets go, we'll meet you two there." Caleb said.  
  
"Ok see you there."  
  
"Hello my sister, she was in a car crash and I was told to come here immediately." Haley said once they got to the hospital.   
  
"Ok what's your sister's name?"   
  
"Kelly James."   
  
"Ok follow me please." the person at the desk said.  
  
Nathan, Haley, Caleb and Julie followed the lady to Kelly's room.   
  
'There is a doctor in there now but only one person can go in at a time."   
  
"Hales you go." Caleb said.   
  
Haley walked in and over to where the doctor was.  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Russell, the patient's sister is here."   
  
"Is my sister ok?" Haley asked.   
  
"Well she fell into a coma and it doesn't look very good for her."   
  
"Ok, um I'll go.."I'll go tell my brother." Haley said turning around and walking out of the room.  
  
"Is she ok Hales?" Caleb asked as she came out of the room.  
  
"She is in a coma and it looks really bad."  
  
"Come here Hales." Nathan said pulling Haley into his arms.  
  
"We didn't get a long and we pretty much hate each other, but I mean she is my sister." Haley said emotionlessly.  
  
"Its ok Hales." Nathan said as they all sat in the waiting room to see if she woke up or if she wasn't going to wake up at all. 


	21. chapter 21

Nathan, Haley, Caleb, and Julie were all at the hospital waiting to see if Kelly was going to br ok or not. Caleb was in Kelly's room when he heard a beeping sound and a bunch of nurses and doctors came into the room.  
  
"What's wrong with my sister?" Caleb asked.  
  
"We have a flat line we have to get her to the OR now!" a doctor said as they rolled Kelly out of the room with Caleb right behind them.   
  
"What's wrong?" Haley asked as she saw Kelly being rolled by and Caleb come out after them.  
  
"There was a flat line they are taking her to the OR. It doesn't look good Hales."  
  
"Oh god." was all Haley could say they all sat in silence until Haley got up and ran out of the hospital Nathan close behind her.  
  
"Hales what's wrong?"   
  
"My sister might br dying. I know we don't get along at all anymore, but we used to and she is my baby sister...and...and..." Haley said tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Sh Hales it'll be ok." Nathan said pulling her into his arms. "We just have to sit and wait and find out. Are you ok? Do you wanna go back in now?" Nathan asked and Haley responded by nodding and they walked back in together.  
  
An hour and a half later a doctor came out to see them and tell them about Kelly's results.  
  
"Family of Kelly James." The doctor said causing Haley and Caleb to jump up.  
  
"How is she?" Haley asked.  
  
"She has woken up but there was some memory loss."  
  
"So she wont know who we are? How can we help her remember us?"  
  
"I'm afraid to say that she may never recover."  
  
"So we have to get to know her again?"  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so."   
  
"Can we see here?"   
  
"Sure follow me." the doctor said walking towards Kelly's room.  
  
"Hi Kelly."  
  
"Hi who are you?" Kelly asked as Haley they came in.  
  
"I'm Haley your big sister, this is Nathan, my boyfriend, and this is Caleb your older brother and Julie his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"This is too weird." Haley said walking out of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Nothing." Nathan said following her out of the room.  
  
"Hales what's wrong?"   
  
"Its just to weird I have to get to know my sister again."  
  
"Hales, its better then her being dead and now she doesn't remember me and won't hit on me and try to take me from you."  
  
"Well you do have a point."  
  
"Well lets go get to know your sister." Nathan said as they walked back into the room. 


	22. chapter 22

They were still at the hospital trying to get to know Kelly again. It was kind of hard on everyone seeing that Kelly didn't know who she was. They had been there for a couple of hours and Caleb noticed that Haley was starting to fall asleep.  
  
"Hales you're starting to fall asleep, why don't you go back to my apartment and I will call you later."  
  
"Ok." Haley yawned. "I need your key though."  
  
"Ok here." Caleb said hanging her the key."now go home and sleep."  
  
"Bye guys." Haley said as she and Nathan got up and walked to the car.  
  
the car ride was filled with silence until Haley realized something.  
  
"Oh my god!!" Haley said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, thinking something was wrong.  
  
"We saw Kelly."   
  
"Yea, we just saw her at the hospital." Nathan said confused.  
  
"No I mean earlier when we were on our way to meet Caleb at the club, we passed that car crash, that was Kelly. I knew that car looked familiar. That was Kelly's car, she was coming up her to visit Caleb and I. We passed her on the way to the club."  
  
"Hales there was nothing we could do about that. Even if we did know it was Kelly there was nothing we could do about it."  
  
"I know." Haley yawned as they pulled up to Caleb's apartment.  
  
"Come on Hales lets get you inside so that you can sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked into the apartment ,went into a bedroom and fell asleep. 


	23. chapter 23

The next morning Haley and Nathan were getting ready to go back to the hospital to see Kelly when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hales where they hell are you and Nathan?" Brook said.  
  
"We are at my brother's apartment getting ready to go back to the hospital."  
  
"the hospital? Why? What happened? Are you and Nathan ok? How about your brother?"  
  
"Brook breath Nathan, my brother and I are ok."  
  
"That's good." Brook let out a breath that she was holding. "Wait a sec, if you are all ok then why are you going to the hospital?"   
  
"Kelly was in a car crash and she lost her memory."  
  
"Oh. Well that's a good thing right? Cause now she can't hit on Nathan. Well she still can but she doesn't remember that she likes him and is trying to get him all for herself and now maybe we can hook her up with someone else!"   
  
"Brookie you just gave me a great idea!! Ok get everybody and come to the hospital. She is in room 343. Oh and bring Tim."  
  
"Ok? What are you planning?"   
  
"You'll see just get everyone there and tell Tim that he is going to see my sister, that should get him to go, he has liked her since forever." Haley laughed.  
  
"Ok bye Hales see ya soon."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Who was that?" Nathan asked coming up behind Haley and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Brook. She gave me the most perfect idea."  
  
"What are you up to?"   
  
"She said how Kelly losing her memory is good because she doesn't remember you and we should set her up with someone, so that gave me the idea to have them all meet us at the hospital and bring Tim." Haley smirked.  
  
"You are evil. But you are going to make Tim's day." Nathan laughed.  
  
"I know. Well we better get going."   
  
Haley and Nathan were sitting in Kelly's room getting to know Kelly again. Once they got there they sent Caleb and Julie home so they could freshen up some.   
  
"Knock knock." Brook said as the gang entered the room." hey Kelly, I'm Brook I'm one of your best friends."   
  
"Hi. I'm sorry but I don't remember any of you." Kelly said sympathetically looking at everyone who just entered her room. Her eyes then stopped at a figure who was standing in the door. "Haley? Who is that in the door? He's cute!" she whispered to her older sister.  
  
"That's Tim."  
  
"Oh." Kelly said with a smile on her face. "Hi I'm Kelly." she said looking directly at Tim.  
  
"Ah...ah..I'm Tim."  
  
"Ya know your kinda cute."   
  
"Ah..ah.. Y...ya.."   
  
"Looks like Timmy has a crush!" Peyton laughed "hey Kelly I'm Peyton, this is my boyfriend Jake, and blondy over there is Brook's boyfriend Lucas."   
  
"Hi."  
  
"Well I'm going to go look for some coffee, anyone want some?" Haley asked hopping up from her seat.   
  
"Sure, I'll come with ya Hales." Nathan said following Haley.   
  
"We'll come too." Brook said pulling Lucas with her.  
  
"We're right behind you." Peyton laughed as she followed brook and Lucas with Jake right behind her.  
  
"So it looks like its just us two." Kelly said to Tim.  
  
"Ah yeah."  
  
"So tell me about yourself..." 


	24. chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
When the gang came back to the room they saw Tim and Kelly laughing and talking.  
  
"Looks like you two really hit it off." Haley laughed as they entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me." a doctor said coming into the room. "Kelly can go home now we just need you to fill out some papers."   
  
"Ok. I'll be back guys." Haley said as she went to fill out the papers.   
  
"Hey guys. Kel you ready to go home?" Haley asked coming back into the room.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok lets go."   
  
They put Kelly in a wheelchair and pushed her out to Nathan's car. Nathan and Haley got in the car and drove towards Caleb's apartment.   
  
"Kelly we are taking you to Caleb's apartment for a little while."  
  
"Ok. Will I be able to see Tim again?"   
  
"You really like him don't you?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
just then Nathan's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nate its Tim, is Kelly in your car?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Can I talk to her?"   
  
"Sure, Kelly its Tim he wants to talk to you." Nathan said handing her the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Kelly I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime like on a date."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
"Ok how about this Friday."  
  
"I don 't think I'm doing anything so why not."  
  
"Ok so I'll pick you up around 7:30?"  
  
"Ok see ya then." Kelly said hanging up the phone. "I have a date with Tim!" she squealed.  
  
"Oh that's so great!" Haley said, happy for her sister and happy that Kelly isn't trying to steal her boyfriend anymore. 


	25. chapter 25 the end

It had been a month since Kelly's accident and ever since the day she met Tim they have been going out. The gang had all graduated and were now free from boarding school. They never had to were those ugly uniforms again or be in their rooms by 10 on weekdays and 12 on weekends ever again. They all knew that they would miss the school even though if yo asked them they would all deny it. Nathan and Haley were out at a restaurant celebrating their graduation with just the two of them before they went out with everyone else to celebrate. After they ate they went for a walk to the docks, the place where Nathan first asked Haley out.  
  
"I can't believe we are finished school." Haley said.  
  
"Yea. I8'm gonna miss this place."  
  
"This is where you first asked me out." Haley smiled realizing where they were.  
  
"Yup, we spent a lot of times here." Nathan laughed.  
  
"Yea, we have a lot of memories here."  
  
"This is the place I asked you out. We first said I love yous here."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Hales. I can't live without you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hales, will you make me the happiest man alive and become Mrs. Nathan Scott? Will you marry me?" Nathan asked getting down on one knee.  
  
Haley had tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god! Nathan of coarse I will! I love!" Haley said kissing him.  
  
"I love you Hales." Nathan said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I love you too Nate."  
  
They stood there like that for a few minutes until they realized he time.  
  
"Hales we have to go meet everybody."  
  
"Oh my god!! I have to call Brook and Peyton an..."   
  
"Hales chill we are going to go see them, you can tell them when we get there." Nathan laughed.  
  
they pulled up to Caleb's apartment since Kelly was staying there since Caleb wasn't there. Haley practically jumped out of the car before it stopped moving.  
  
"Hales slow down they are still going to be there by the time we get up there." Nathan said taking Haley's hand in his as they walked into the apartment building.   
  
"Hey everybody!" Haley said happily.  
  
"Holy crap Hales what's got you so happy?"Peyton asked.  
  
"Yea you're acting like Brook when there is a show sale at the mall." Lucas laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Brook said hitting Lucas upside the head.  
  
"Well Nate and I have the best news ever! We are engaged!"  
  
"Oh my god! Guys that's great!!!" Brook said jumping up and giving Haley and Nathan a hug.  
  
"My big sister is get married!! Oh my god! This is so great!" Kelly said excitedly."   
  
"Congrats guys!" Peyton and Jake said at the same time.  
  
They all said congratulation and then just hung out the rest of the night.  
  
Nathan and Haley were lying awake in bed talking before they went to sleep.  
  
"This has been one of the best days of my life." Haley said looking at her engagement ring.  
  
"I love you Hales."  
  
"I love you too Nate. Ya know what I just realized?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My life is almost perfect."  
  
"Almost perfect?" Nathan asked confused.  
  
"Yep. I have a wonderful fiancé, I have great friends, I have my sister back and she isn't trying to steal my boyfriend anymore, I am going to a great college. But nothing in life can be perfect, my parents don't exist in my life, they don't care about me but none of that matters because I have you and my friends and my little sis."  
  
"So your life is almost perfect."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"After hearing you say all that I realized that my life is almost perfect also." Nathan said leaning down and kissing Haley.  
  
"So its settled, we have almost perfect lives." Haley laughed kissing Nathan again before falling asleep in his arms. 


End file.
